In Sync
by fortunatefolly
Summary: They finally have a free weekend and a reason to celebrate.


Another moan rips through Brenda as she feels Sharon's tongue hit that spot that makes her eyes roll back. Her right hand flies to the headboard, her palm pressing against it, trying to give her body some leverage. The other hand is by her side, gripping and twisting the sheets so tightly that they are coming loose. Her breathing is reduced to rapid pants, her throat starting to feel dry from the strangled moans that are consistently falling from her lips. "Oh god Sharon," she cries out again, the sound of her voice warbling from strain. She is close, and Sharon knows.

Sharon's free hand comes up to pin the blonde's hips down, and the Brenda looks down to meet Sharon's eyes. The pure look of predatory heat that Sharon throws at Brenda is so intense that she nearly comes from the sight. The brunette's hair is wild, thoroughly mussed from earlier, and Sharon is gazing intently at Brenda as she finally sucks her clit into her mouth, and Brenda screams as her head tilts back, her hips jerking up against Sharon's firm grip. Brenda feels her lungs burn, and she digs her shoulders into the mattress, her hips fighting against Sharon's tight grip, and Sharon continues to suck. When she feels Sharon's tongue followed by her teeth, Brenda comes, her muscles seizing violently around the brunettes fingers, which are buried inside her.

Her entire body is tingling, every nerve ending down to her toes are on fire. Her brain is lost in a complete fog of pleasure. When Brenda's cries die down, Sharon slowly pulls out her fingers, and Brenda doesn't even realize she is whimpering at the loss. She is lost in a stupor of pure bliss, and Sharon slowly kisses her way up Brenda's body, planting a light kiss on Brenda's cheek before wrapping an arm around the blonde's middle and curling up beside her.

_Oh for heaven's sake_, Brenda thinks as her body starts to cool down. Rarely does she have orgasms that are so intense her hearing feels muffled. But with Sharon, they are no longer a rare occurrence, more of an occasional surprise, and practically guaranteed when Sharon is in a particularly voracious mood, like she was tonight. As her hearing returns to normal, Brenda turns her head to find Sharon smirking at her, proud of the way she has turned the Deputy Chief into a begging, screaming mess. She knows that Brenda's ears were ringing, the shit eating grin on her face says it all. That smirk used to drive Brenda crazy, the way she would throw it her way while she trailed her on cases. But even then, on some level, Brenda knew that the annoyance was merely an illusion she used to distance herself from the Captain. Feigning annoyance had only worked for so long.

Sharon reaches over, gently running her hands through Brenda's hair, which is damp from her sweat, little tendrils stuck to the side of her face. Sharon smiles at the feeling, lightly scratching at Brenda's scalp and the blonde hums in contentment. Sharon then leans over and kisses Brenda lightly. Brenda moans when she tastes herself on brunette; the thought of Sharon burying herself between her legs is so thoroughly erotic she's turned on yet again. She really is insatiable when it comes to the Captain, her disarmingly beautiful and endlessly kind Captain.

Sharon pulls back and props herself up, resting her weight on one hand while the other is still playing with Brenda's hair. Her Brenda is beautiful, with a flush running down her neck and chest. She can see little red marks forming on her breasts where Sharon was a little…possessive.

"Okay?" she whispers, looking down at Brenda with nothing but gentleness in her eyes. When they had first slept together, it was supposed to be just about sex, a quick fuck to relieve the simmering attraction and tension. They hadn't expected to fall in love.

"Perfect," Brenda drawls, her accent always heaviest when she is relaxed. Her eyes are barely open, and Sharon can see she is struggling to stay awake. Sharon reaches behind her for the blanket, but she feels Brenda's arms around her neck. Brenda pulls her down, and Sharon rests half on top of her, their legs entwined. She can feel Brenda's heartbeat pounding through her chest, and when it starts to slow down, she rolls away and sits up, reaching for her robe.

"Do you want some water?" Sharon sees Brenda give her the smallest of nods, and she stands up, stretching out the muscles in her back. She's going to need a massage if Brenda keeps up her antics. But as Sharon thinks about tonight, she can do nothing but smile. There really isn't too much to complain about.

She swiftly pulls on her robe and heads down the hallway toward her kitchen. Rusty is visiting Ricky all weekend in San Francisco, but she has never been comfortable enough to wander around her house sans clothing.

Brenda had texted her around lunchtime saying that she had a surprise, and that Sharon should prepare herself. They had already planned to spend the weekend together – it was rare for them to get any alone time, and with Rusty gone for three days, they were planning to make the most of it. When Sharon had finally gotten off from work two hours later than anticipated – Taylor had managed to turn a routine leadership briefing meeting into a prolonged tortuous ordeal – she had come home to find Brenda wearing black see through lingerie and holding bottle of champagne.

"We're celebratin'," she had said as she popped the cork.

"And what exactly are we celebrating? I'm not sure a weekend alone justifies…" Sharon had taken the bottle of champagne from Brenda, her eyes growing impossibly large when she read the label. "Dom Perignon? You spent $250 on a bottle of champagne?" Sharon's voice had reached a pitch it normally never reaches, but Brenda's smile did not falter. In fact, it had grown even larger as she took the bottle back from Sharon and poured into the flutes. Brenda had looked up at her, her face a mix of mischief and affection.

"Well, I think my divorce being finalized is worth a $250 bottle of champagne, no?"

Sharon's eyes had grown even larger still until finally she broke into a grin and pulled Brenda into a hug, even managing to lift her off the floor. Brenda had squeaked in excitement and hungrily pulled Sharon into a fierce kiss.

Sharon sees the champagne on the dining room table. They had never even touched the champagne – Brenda had been so caught up with undressing Sharon that they had completely forgotten about actually drinking the exorbitantly expensive alcohol. Smirking to herself, Sharon pours a cup of water, and then grabs the champagne flutes in the other hand, juggling them carefully as she makes her way back to bedroom.

When she walks in, her steps falter. She takes a moment to drink in the sight before her – Brenda is sitting up, her back resting against the headboard. The sheet barely covers her stomach, and her breasts are exposed, the cherry colored nipples still firm. Brenda's eyes are closed, her head tipped back against the wall, and she is smiling, serenely. It's difficult to find the Deputy Chief so relaxed and calm. Sharon feels her heart swell, knowing that this beautiful creature in her bed has completely given herself over to the brunette. It still feels a little surreal, that Brenda is finally all of hers to have, that she no longer has to worry about sharing her with Agent Howard.

Brenda hears Sharon's breathing and opens her eyes, meeting Sharon's smile with her own. The mattress dips slightly as Sharon sits down, and she hands Brenda a flute and the glass of water.

"To us," she says, and they clink their glasses together. Brenda's comatose expression is suddenly gone, and she is now wearing a look that resembles the animalistic one that colored Sharon's face just a few minutes ago. She chugs the champagne, which has lost most of its fizz, and sets it down on the bedside table. When she sees Sharon scrunching her nose at the flatness of the drink, she takes her flute as well and sets it down next to hers.

She turns to find Sharon lying against the headboard. Brenda twists her body so she is facing Sharon, and she lifts a hand to her face. She cannot believe that this incredible woman loves her. She often wonders if she was lucky enough to stumble upon a goddess in mortal form. Sharon is too generous, too beautiful, too intelligent, and much too sassy to be a mere mortal.

Brenda leans forward, placing a gentle kiss right underneath Sharon's ear. Sharon is particularly sensitive right underneath her ears, something Brenda learned the first time they took the time to make love instead of quickly fucking in Sharon's office. She loves this, being privy to little secrets that are reserved solely for her, like how Sharon has a weakness for Speculoos cookie butter and enjoys morning sex.

Sharon hums lightly at the feel of Brenda's lips, and Brenda straddles her. She brings her other hand up to brunette's face as well, her thumbs caressing her cheekbones before she brings their lips together. The kiss is gentle and unhurried, but just as hungry. Brenda devours Sharon's lips, so soft and yet so very lush. Brenda hadn't known how much she enjoyed the simple act of kissing until Sharon. She brings one hand between their bodies, pulling open the robe and slowly tracing her hand down Sharon's stomach, which quivers at her touch, until it reaches the tuft of neatly trimmed hair, and Sharon's legs fall open, or as much as they can while being bracketed by Brenda's legs. Brenda's fingers find nothing but heat and slick wetness, and she groans. "Oh god Sharon." Sharon is amazed she can get so wet so easily, especially after menopause. With her previous lovers, she hadn't been shy about pulling out the lube. But with Brenda, there was absolutely no need. Turns out she hadn't had a physical problem. She just hadn't found someone who excited her the way a lover should.

Brenda takes one finger and slowly traces her slit, and Sharon lets out a quiet moan, which disappears into Brenda's mouth when the blonde kisses her again. She tangles her fingers in the blonde's hair, using them to tilt the blonde's head to a better angle. Sharon starts to slowly rock her hips against Brenda's fingers, their kisses growing more heated, tongues tangling and wrestling. Finally, Sharon tears her mouth away, gasping for air, and Brenda latches onto her throat, her tongue tracing the chorded muscles of her neck. Sharon's skin is incredibly soft and warm. Brenda can feel Sharon's rapidly beating heartbeat under her lips, and she feels a flush of wetness at the thought that she is capable of doing this to the Captain. She settles her clit on Sharon's thigh, and moans against Sharon's neck when she feels the pressure. She is on the edge again, and it's not going to take long, but before she can start a rhythm, she feels Sharon's hands on her shoulders, gently pushing her back. Brenda looks up in confusion, and Sharon smiles before she says, "Brenda Leigh, want to try something new?" Her voice is impossibly low, dripping with arousal. Her cheeks are flushed, and she is practically glowing in the soft light of the bedside lamps. Sharon's eyes are so dilated that Brenda can hardly make out the green.

_Of course_, Brenda thinks, almost laughing at Sharon's question. She trusts her Captain more than she has trusted anyone in her life. Brenda smiles eagerly and nods her head, and Sharon encourages Brenda to move aside. She gets on her knees, and pulls Brenda up to her knees as well and pulls her to her so their bodies are close, the tips of their nipples brushing against each other. Brenda pulls the robe off Sharon and throws it behind her.

Sharon leans over, her nipples dragging across Brenda's chest before pressing in, and Brenda lets out a whimper. "Breathe with me, and just do exactly what I do." Her voice is dark and smooth, and words roll off her tongue like molasses. She grabs Brenda's left hand with her right and places it on her hip, and encourages it to move up as she drags her own left hand up Brenda's torso. When Brenda understands what Sharon is asking her to do, she nods her head.

Sharon moves her hand up to Brenda's collarbones and Brenda's hand makes the same journey up Sharon's body, raising goosebumps in their wake. Sharon then stills her hand and looks into Brenda's eyes, breathing in and out with deliberation, waiting for the blonde to match her rhythm of breath. Slowly, the blonde catches on, and their breasts brush together with each inhale, breathing in and out together. Brenda starts to feel warm all over as she feels their breaths connecting, like they are breathing and molding themselves into one being.

Sharon then brings her other arm up to Brenda's shoulder, holding onto it as leverage, and Brenda does the same. She lightly traces down the front of Brenda's body, her fingertips feeling each bump of her sternum, and Brenda lets out a gasp as she feels Sharon's fingers tracing her breast before she cups it; the woman's touch is nothing but tenderness. She remembers to do the same with her own hand, grasping at Sharon's breast with less dexterity than Sharon. She hears her breath coming out more forcefully when she feels Sharon's nipple harden against her palm, the same way she feels her own harden in Sharon's hand. This is all too erotic, all to heady, knowing that their bodies are reacting in sync. Sharon then rolls Brenda's nipple between her fingers before pinching, and Brenda lets out a sharp cry, all the while forcing herself to keep focused through the haze of arousal, pinching Sharon's nipple and being rewarded with a deep, throaty moan. Brenda continues to play with her nipple, and Sharon lets out a quiet "Oh god Brenda," the husky whisper suddenly speeding up the pounding ache in her center.

They join their breaths again before Sharon runs her hand down Brenda's body until she reaches her thigh, her index finger tracing lightly where her inner thigh and public bone meet. Sharon's touch is feather light, and Brenda has to doubly force herself to keep her hips from squirming or clenching her thighs shut. Brenda runs her hand along Sharon's leg, and she feels the brunette's leg tremble at her touch. Sharon continues to tease, running her hand slowly up and down the inside of Brenda's thigh, and the blonde is torn between frustration and intrigue. Sharon is teasing her, all the while knowing that she had to endure the same amount of teasing from the blonde.

Finally, Sharon brings up her hand and runs her finger through Brenda's slick warmth, and Brenda cries out before doing the same. Sharon is dripping wet, and she lets out a hiss when Brenda brushes by her clit, her hand suddenly gripping the blonde's shoulder with newfound force. After four breaths in and out, in and out, Sharon brings her fingers to Brenda's opening, and waits for Brenda to do the same. She wants them to do this together. With a nod from Sharon, they enter each other with two fingers and they both cry out, their voices blending together in aroused harmony, Brenda letting out a high pitched keen and Sharon a strangled cry. Their joint voices and Brenda's cries lance through Sharon's body, lighting her up as a new surge of arousal courses through her, lighting her on fire. She loves how Brenda is vocal during sex. It turns her on.

They start a steady rhythm, their fingers pumping in and out as their bodies meet each others fingers, thrust for thrust. Sharon tips her head towards Brenda and their foreheads meet, hot breath meeting hot breath, both letting out a series of groans and muttering each other's names. When Sharon curls her fingers, Brenda's walls grip Sharon's fingers. She feels the brunette's walls do the same in response, and Brenda feels another flush of wetness, though at this point she can't be sure if it's from her or from Sharon. The brunette hears the words "Oh fuck" leave her mouth, though she is completely lost in the sensation of holding Brenda, of their breaths joining together, of the bead of sweat that is running down Brenda's face. "More," Brenda demands roughly, and Sharon nods, giving her own consent. She presses her lips to Brenda's, though they aren't really kissing so much as panting against each other, and they both add another finger. Brenda nearly shrieks. Sharon starts to pump faster, knowing Brenda is getting close, and Brenda follows suit, their breaths both coming out faster and faster. Brenda's head is spinning and they rock their bodies against each other's, muscles contracting and the aching throb between their legs only growing with each thrust.

Finally, Sharon presses her thumb to Brenda's clit, and the blond follows. Brenda feels Sharon's nails digging into her skin, and her lungs constrict at the feeling. Brenda thrusts her hips down one more time with vigor, and she feels her orgasm rock through her body, all the while rubbing Sharon's clit and feeling the brunette's walls lock around her fingers as she comes. Then they are crying out in ecstasy, choked cries and moans filling the room as they tumble over the edge together. They fuck each other through their orgasms, their movements now rough but still sensual. Their breaths are still in sync, desperate gasps that pierce the silence. Sharon's orgasm doesn't feel hard or painful, instead, it feels cleansing, as though her stress has been washed away and she feels put together again. Brenda was married. Then Brenda was cheating, and Sharon was her mistress. Then Brenda was fighting for months as Fritz tried to force her to stay. But now, Brenda is finally free and has given herself entirely to Sharon. Brenda buries her face in Sharon's shoulder, and Sharon can feel the rapid expansion and contraction of Brenda's ribcage, her exhalations hot against her skin. When Sharon tries to pull her fingers out of Brenda, the blonde clenches down. "Nuh uh" she manages, holding the brunette to her, their bodies pressed together from shoulder to knee.

Finally, with the last of her contractions, Brenda lets go, and they pull out their fingers. Sharon wraps her arms around the blonde and pulls her down onto the mattress. They are both covered in sweat, bodies slick with perspiration, limbs tangled. Brenda buries her head in Sharon's neck again, and she mumbles an "I love you." She is tightly wrapped in Sharon's arms, but for the first time in her life, she feels completely free.


End file.
